Skaar (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Gamma Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Hulk's Cave, Vista Verde, New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | Citizenship = Sakaaran | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Alien Gamma Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Sakaar | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 1 | Quotation = Skaar Slash! | Speaker = Skaar | QuoteSource = Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 11 | HistoryText = Skaar was sent through a dimensional portal from the Negative Zone by Annihilus, to battle and defeat the Hulk. During an intense fight between the two, Red showed up and rendered Skaar temporarily unconscious with a large missile, and he was then carried back to Hulk's Gamma Base, where they placed him inside an anti-gravity holding chamber previously used to hold Hulk in his mindless years of rampage. Unfortunately for S.M.A.S.H., Skaar noticed a crack in the chamber and used a Thunder Clap to break free and steal a gamma-powered laser cannon. That weapon was used to stabilize the dimensional portal over Vista Verde, effectively allowing Annihilus to send through an army of bugs and begin his invasion of Earth. As Hulk and Red tried to fight the insects, and held off the invasion, Rick Jones came to the rescue with the Sandblaster. When he accidentally overloaded its gamma core, the resulting explosion destabilized the portal and thwarted Annihilus' plans, but not before Skaar and the Red Hulk were carried through the closing portal and into the Negative Zone. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Skaar of Earth-616, but without his Oldstrong powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Skaar of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Broadsword: Skaar wields a large broadsword. While it's exact origins are unclear in the series, it does appear to be capable of keeping up with the Hulks' various opponents without breaking. On at least one occasion, Skaar has been shown to possess more than one of these blades. Energy Whip: In his first appearance working for Annihilus, Skaar wielded an energy whip. Kaboomerang: A weapon given to Skaar by Red Hulk. It is a large, hi-tech boomerang capable of causing localized detonations when thrown. | Notes = * Skaar is voiced by Ben Diskin who voiced Venom (Eddie Brock) in The Spectacular Spider-Man. * This version of Skaar seems to lack his counterpart's tattoos. * This is Skaar's first appearance outside of the comics. | Trivia =* The real relationship between Hulk and Skaar is never cleared up. If Earth-12041 Hulk is really Skaar's father, it cannot be confirmed (yet). But some allusions to that fact are made. ** In "Doorway to Destruction, Part 1", when meeting Skaar, Rick Jones states that the alien looks like a Hulk. ** In "The Skaar Whisperer", Hulk mentions how Skaar's impulsive and angry behavior resembles a young himself. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Comic Awareness Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Collector's Museum Category:Symbiotes-possessed